A Little More Us
by Moonlight31
Summary: Si para Matt es dificil expresarse...imaginense como se ponen las cosas cuando se enamora. Songfic en español. MIMATO


Songfic basado en la cancion **A Little More Us – Stereo Skyline **

Digimon **NO** me pertenece, lo cual me deprime, bla, bla, bla

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos (: quiero avisarles que probablemente me demore en subir mas songfics de Digimon porque voy a empezar a subir unos de **"Vampire Knight", **ya subi el primero, se llama **Over and Over** (Voz Mental: AL TEMA! LOS VAS A ABURRIR!) Lo siento, bueno eso era todo. Espero que les guste

XOXO

* * *

_Just a little more  
Just a little more  
Just a little more  
Just a little more_

_All this time trying to make you mine  
Steals my lines, makes it hard to rhyme  
But days go by like the summertime  
The heat, and this beat  
Oh it's everything and all you need_

Se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, observando detenidamente a cierta castaña que estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Observarla se había vuelto un de sus pasatiempos preferidos, podía resultar raro, pero no le importaba. Se deleitaba viendo como el viento jugaba con sus ondas castañas, como humedecía sus labios, cuando fruncía el seño o arrugaba la nariz, pero amaba verla sonreír… aunque fuera porque se estaba riendo de las torpezas que el solía decir cuando estaba con ella.

Sin previo aviso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que algo le impactaba en la nuca, había sido un balón de futbol. Soltando una sarta de maldiciones volteo para ver quien había sido el responsable, su expresión de furia se acentuó al ver a Tai caminando hacia él mientras reía y se atoraba con un pedazo de lo que parecía ser un sándwich. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto el balón y se lo lanzo al castaño logrando que le diera en la frente y por la impresión soltara su sándwich.

-¡Matt! Me debes un sándwich- reclamo Tai a su lado

- Tai, en serio, te hice un favor, en pocas semanas vas a rodar por la escuela- bromeo el rubio

- ¡Cállate! Esto abdominales necesitan cuidados- respondió mientras se alzaba la camiseta y mostraba su trabajado abdomen

-Claro, ahora bájate la camiseta…la gente nos mira- dijo sintiéndose incomodo ante las miradas ajenas

- Esta bien, pero te di el balonazo porque estabas mirando fijamente a Mimi…otra vez- Matt no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro- estoy seguro de que hubieras empezado a babear en poco tiempo.

- ¿QUE? ¡YO NO IBA A BABEAR!- grito nervioso

-Como digas, ¿Por que no solo la invitas a salir?

-Ya lo intente…hace dos días

**Flash Back**

Todo estaba listo, Matt había gastado casi toda la botella del perfume que una vez Mimi halago, su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado dándole esa imagen de chico malo que tan bien parecía funcionar, había practicado lo que le iba a decir frente al espejo unas….ochos veces. Solo faltaba que ella apareciera.

Espero unos minutos y la vio salir del entrenamiento de las porristas, fue la última en salir junto con Sora, iban riendo y Mimi hacia unas muecas graciosas mientras comentaban lo horrible que había estado la comida de la cafetería.

-Mimi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Matt apareciendo a su lado

-Claro- respondió Mimi sonriendo

-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, nos vemos en un rato Mimi. Adiós Matt- se despidió Sora apresuradamente

-Dime, ¿de qué querías hablar?-pregunto Mimi inocentemente

-Bueno…ya…sabes…..yo….ehh….-tartamudeaba sin saber cómo decírselo

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto ella sonriendo

-_Esto no está bien, se supone que yo tenía que preguntarle si quería salir, luego ella empezaría a tartamudear y yo le preguntaría si estaba nerviosa con un tono de voz frio y una mirada sexy como las que salen en las películas. ¡Me está robando mi línea!-_pensaba Matt-_Ya se, hazla reir….eres un cantante, inventa algo que rime con "nervioso"….algo como "nervioso como un oso" ¡No, eso suena estúpido! Y los osos no se ponen nerviosos….!Arg! quisiera ser un oso- _en su mente se estaba realizando una pelea

El sonido de un celular se hizo presente y Mimi saco su celular rosa, al parecer era una llamada de su madre.

-Matt, tengo que irme, olvide que tenía que salir con mi mama. Nos vemos- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejándolo en las nubes.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Tai no pudo aguantar la risa ante el relato

-¡No te rías!- pidió molesto

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo secándose las lagrimas- Pero, mira, ahora es tu oportunidad, nos vamos a ir de campamento y es verano

-¿Qué tiene que ver el verano?-pregunto Matt

-¡No lo se! ¡Solo intento ayudar!-respondió indignado

_A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us  
Tonight_

Ya estaban en el bus, Sora y Mimi se sentaban en el asiento de al lado, iban escuchando música y viendo una revista. Matt se había sentado con Tai, estaba escuchando música y viendo de vez en cuando a Mimi mientras que Tai comía unas galletas y no paraba de hablar de lo ricas que eran las galletas caseras de Sora.

-¡Matt! ¡No me estas prestando atención!-reclamo Tai

-Oh, lo siento, iba distraído- se excuso sin apartar la mirada de la castaña

-Claro, es porque no tengo el cabello largo y del color castaño claro o los ojos color miel, pero si los tuviera siempre estarías de tras de mí y yo no te haría caso- al decir esto volteo el rostro en dirección contraria

-Sabes lo raro que ha sonado eso, ¿verdad?- cuestiono con una ceja elevada

- Si, es el hambre que me hace decir tonterías- dijo mirando la bolsa de galletas de Matt mientras sonreía

-Toma, comételas- dijo dándole las galletas- y atórate- susurro

-¡Te escuche! Solo este malhumorado porque no has podido salir con Mimi, pero tu gran amigo te ayudara

-¿Así? ¿Quién?- pregunto con cierto fastidio

-No irrites a la única persona que te hace caso

-Lo siento

-Bueno, use mis grandes técnicas y logre sacarle un poco de información a la directora de actividades

- ¿La seguiste por mucho tiempo repitiendo "Por favor" hasta que se canso?- cuestiono sonriendo

-Eh…no…-negó falsamente pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delataba- Bueno, esta noche va a haber una fogata, así que cuando todos se vayan haz que Mimi se quede un rato y ahí le preguntas si quiere salir contigo o no

- ¡Wow! Si que funcionas cuando has comido- le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo

- Jajaja, la magia de las galletas- dijo, devolviéndole el golpe, pero al parecer lo hizo con mucha fuerza ya que Matt termino en el piso- ¡Lo siento!- se apresuro a decir ante la mirada asesina del rubio

_Close my eyes, dying to make a wish  
To cross your kiss off my bucket list  
Here's the break with the 808  
You'll see baby  
That I'm everything and all you need_

Ya había llegado la hora de la fogata y en el día solo había hablado con Mimi unas dos veces, la primera fue cuando el tonto de Tai lo golpeo y ella le pregunto si estaba bien y la segunda fue cuando la ayudo con su maleta ya que se veía enorme al lado de ella. Esas dos veces que ella le había hablado el solo miraba esos labios rojos que le quitaban el sueño, quería besarla, eso era cierto. Se conformaría con el simple y efímero roce, eso sería suficiente para él.

Pero tenía que acercarse a ella y demostrarle que él podía ser la persona en la cual ella podía confiar, la persona que nunca se alejaría a menos que ella lo quisiera. El podía serlo…él quería serlo.

_A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us  
Tonight_

_You're all my dreams  
Makes me insane  
That you're not mine yet  
I'll take you to school  
I wanna teach you exactly how I do_

Los alumnos empezaban a llegar y a buscar sitio alrededor de la gran fogata. No fue muy difícil encontrarla, tenía un short de jea, una camiseta rosa con detalles negros, unas zapatillas negras y llevaba el cabello con un lazo rosa. Típico. Matt sentía la urgencia de acercarse y hablarle sobre cualquier cosa, solo quería escuchar el sonido de su voz. Pero, no podía, ni siquiera le había hablado y ya estaba nervioso.

-_¿Dónde rayos esta Tai cuando uno necesita que le levanten un poco el ego? Tal vez este lloriqueándole a Sora para que le haga más galletas o quizá esta encerrado en la nevera de la cocina comiéndose todo lo que encuentre- _pensaba Matt.

Se sentó en el lugar más alejado del bullicio y se quedo mirando el fuego fijamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto alguien a su lado.

Alzo la vista y al ver a Mimi a su lado sonriéndole se mordió la lengua en su intento por hablar

-Claro, claro, siéntate- respondió a toda prisa

-Gracias- susurro al notar que el profesor había empezado a hablar

Matt no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando el profesor, probablemente estaría contando alguna historia sin sentido de cuando era joven o estaría haciendo alguna broma sin sentido….o en el último de los casos estaría gritando "!Alumno Yagami! No se coma eso!" . No lo sabía, y no le importaba demasiado, su mente estaba ocupada por el rostro de Mimi y de cómo odiaba la idea de que ella no fuera nada suyo. Le hervía la sangre al imaginar cuando chicos debieron habérsele acercado con piropos estúpidos y sonrisitas de comercial.

Soltó un gruñido involuntario

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Mimi

-Eh…si, lo siento- respondió avergonzado

-Lo sé, a mí también me enfurece la idea de que el profesor piense que hablar de su nuevo gato es un tema atractivo

Ambos rieron ante eso

-Pues a mí me parece que lleva a su gato en la cabeza- dijo Matt observando el feo peluquín que usaba el profesor

Mimi no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada ante eso

-¿Señorita Tachikawa, hay algo gracioso que quiera compartir con la clase?- pregunto el profesor

-Ah…no, solo me preguntaba cuanto faltaba para que Tai explotara por todas las papitas que ha estado comiendo en este tiempo- se las ingenio para decir. Todos voltearon a ver a cierto castaño que tenía la boca llena y rastros de papitas por la cara.

-Buena esa- le susurro Matt ocasionando el sonrojo de Mimi por su cercanía

_Just a little more  
Just a little more_

_A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us_

Ya había terminado la fogata, habían cantado canciones que parecían sacados de un cancionero infantil, habían contado historias de terror y ahora todos iban a sus cabañas.

-Mimi, espera- dijo Matt tomando su mano inconscientemente al ver que se levantaba

- Dime- respondió la oji-miel sintiendo como el rubio retiraba su mano

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Sabia que lo descubrirías, está bien, la que perdió tu CD autografiado de "The Academy Is…" fui yo, no fue Tai- confeso

- ¿QUE TU QUE?-grito el oji-azul sin poder controlarlo

-_Tranquilo Matt, respira y pregúntale si quiere salir contigo de una vez-_se calmo mentalmente

-Lo siento, lo tome prestado y luego no sé, desapareció

-Está bien, olvídalo- la interrumpió antes de que volviera a gritar- Me preguntaba….si….tu….ya sabes, si… ¿te gustaría….salir…conmigo?-pregunto mirando que a lo lejos Tai cargaba a Sora y esta lo golpeaba con un cuadernillo, seguro la obligaría a hacer galletas. Había hablado de eso todo el día.

-¿Pierdo tu CD preferido y me preguntas eso?-cuestiono confundida

-Eh…si…al parecer, si- sonrió de medio lado- y tu respuesta es….

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en preguntar?

Ambos sonrieron ante el giro que tomo la conversación, y Matt no podía creer lo fácil que había resultado preguntárselo y lo placentero que había sido oír esa respuesta. Definitivamente tenía que arriesgarse más seguido, después de todo nunca sabes que pueda pasar.

_A little more rock a little less roll  
A little more new a little less old  
A little bit of faith a little bit a trust  
A little bit of never giving up,  
A little bit of you, a little bit of me  
A little less them a lot more we  
Just a little more us  
Just a little more us_


End file.
